


Late

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Jedi Knight, I love respect and miss Master Orgus Din and I will make that everyone else's problem, Light Angst, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Parallels, Parent-Child Relationship, You ever get really attached to blatant plot development characters?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: What a difference a few moments can make...(being late seems to run in the lineage)
Kudos: 4





	Late

"You're late, Master," the padawan says, tears sparkling in their eyes. Their hands are wrapped tightly on the hilt of their training saber. There are bodies on the ground and they have another, younger padawan half-hidden behind them. 

"The man who did this... he claimed to be a jedi." They say quietly. Orgus kneels to examine the body.

"This man is no jedi..." He tells the padawan. The force shifts around them in an achingly familiar way and the pain in Orgus's heart labeled 'Bengal Morr' throbs; this one will be his student, it is the will of the force– Orgus looks in their eyes and prays they will have a better ending.

* * *

The door breaks open and Orgus charges. He recognizes his former apprentice just in time to turn his blade away from the startled jedi. Their eyes track his movements, beginning to well up with tears of relief and joy.

"You're late," is all he can force out, trying to keep a jovial tone. His padawan– oh, how they've grown– smiles and brushes away tears.

"Sorry, Master," They force out, "All the speeder's were taken. Had to walk." And if their laugh is something of a sob, he wasn't going to make a fuss; the poor thing probably thought he was dead.


End file.
